Cinderniall
by TheFanFicGiant
Summary: The Story of Cinderella but with Liam and Niall as the paring. One Shot


Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a small kingdom. It was a prosperous kingdom, rich in romance and tradition. Here in a stately chateau there lived a widowed gentleman and his young son, Cinderniall. Although he was a kind and devoted father, and gave every luxury he could to his son. Still, he felt that he needed a mother's care. And so he married again, to a woman from a well off family, and two daughters just Cinderniall's age, by name, Shawna and Scotia.

It was upon the untimely death upon this man however, that the stepmother's true nature was revealed. Cold, cruel, and bitterly jealous of Cinderniall's charm and beauty, she was grimly determined to forward the entries of her two awkward daughters.

Thus as time went by chateau went into disrepair, for the family fortune was squandered upon the vain and selfish sisters. While Cinderniall was abused, humiliated, and finally forced to become a servant in his own house. And yet, through it all, Cinderniall remained gentle and kind, for with each dawn he found new hope that someday that the dreams of happiness would come true.

The birds chirped, coming in through the window, bouncing around on poor Niall trying to wake the boy up. Niall growled loudly turning around to throw the birds off. The birds chirped at him angrily. Niall darted up glaring at the blue birds, unsure as to why they thought it'd be a good idea to wake him up.

"No I'm going to tell you my dream!" Niall reprimanded at the chirping birds, "If I do, it won't ever come true!" The other reason Niall wouldn't ever tell the animals his dreams was because they were also very inappropriate. They made him sweaty and moan wantonly in his sleep. He would never tell anyone he had an inappropriate imagination for the Prince of the small kingdom.

Groggily Niall got up and dressed himself, wearing raggedy shirt, pants with holes, and shoes that had been sown back together multiple times, humming himself a tune he had heard a troubadour singing on the streets when he had to do his monthly shopping for his horrid family. He was about to leave when the mouse started squeaking at him.

"There's a new mouse, Harry?" Niall said curiously, smiling slightly, "Well, then she'll need-" There was a loud squeak in protest and Niall laughed, "Well, in that case, he'll need a shirt, shoes-" Niall was interrupted again by another loud squeak, "In a trap! Oh gosh!"

Niall ran out to the trap that was by his door and opened it, watching Harry rush inside to calm the other mouse down. The mouse tried to pick up a fight, but Harry soothed him easily and brought him out, Cinderniall handing him his clothes.

"I'm Haz-Haz," Harry said excitedly, bouncing around the now bouncing new mouse.

"I'm Lou-Lou!" The mouse exclaimed. Harry went on to explain about the evil cat Caroline that roamed the house.

"Alright now Louis, Harry, I got to go start work now, keep Louis out of trouble alright!" Niall chuckled and skipped down stairs.  
Cinderniall slipped down stairs, opening the curtains as he went along to wake up his stepsisters, stepmother, and evil cat.

"I'm sorry if your highness objects to an early breakfast, it wasn't my idea," Niall grumbled at the angry cat.

Cinderniall went down stairs to the kitchen, waking up the dog Paul, chastising him on his dream about catching Caroline. Niall began to get everything for the girls morning breakfast ready as he tried to think up good things about Caroline for Zayn to like, but he was having the hardest time.

Cinderniall went outside to the small farm the chateau had and woke up the animals, throwing feed to the chickens and mice, milking the cows, giving them hay. He gave hay to the old horse, and the couple other hay eating animals before moving back into the kitchen.

When the mice finally escaped the clutches of the cat Caroline, Cinderniall threw out cheese for them. Louis was having a difficult time fending off the chickens, so with a chuckle, Cinderniall helped Louis out by shooing them away, Louis getting as much cheese as was possible for him.

Cinderniall heard the bells ring and growled angrily grabbing the three breakfast treys to take up to his horribly pseudo family. He poured the tea as quickly as he could, unaware that the cat Caroline, was looking for Louis who had hid under one of the teacups.

As he went into each room to drop of a plate of food for each female, he got a load of laundry from each of them to do. Right as Cinderniall left his stepmother's room he heard a high-pitched scream emitting from Shawna's room. The girl wailed as she ran from her room to her mother's room.

Cinderniall tried to leave as fast as he could manage, but a wretched scream of his name was heard from each step family member. He was already in the laundry room at the time of the screeches. They continued up until he opened the door, the daughters' being shushed by their mother.

"It seems to me…. You have too much time on your hands Cinderniall," The woman chastised, her lips curling up evilly.

"What do you mean?" Niall asked furrowing his auburn brows, an unmatching color to his blonde hair.

"Shawna found a mouse in her tea cup. Obviously, if you are able to pull pranks such as these, you have too much free time on your hands, so you must work," The woman growled, her eyes squinting, evil shining brightly through, "The draperies… they need to be cleaned."

"But I just washed them!" Niall protested.

"Then clean them again! All the laundry and mending must be finished, the cleaning, every where, I want to see my reflection in the floors… And give Caroline a bath as well, she is looking quite dreary," The woman finished her lips curled in a ghoulish way.

Cinderniall nodded his head and started to make his way to the laundry room when the bell from the door clanged loudly. He turned on his heel and walked down the many flights of stairs, through the various hallways to the door. He opened it revealing a man that was from the castle holding a letter out.

"The king is having a ball for the Prince's homecoming, all eligible women are to attend, along with the men of their house, as per usual the men of the houses shall accompany the bachelorettes' for the protection of purity," The man announced handing Cinderniall the letter.

The young boy's eyes widened in excitement. This is what he'd been dreaming, even if the Prince wasn't looking for a man, which would be most absurd of course, if he was, but he'd at least be in the same room, be able to talk to him even. He rushed to his stepmother's room to announce what he had received.

He was intercepted though by his two step sisters. They saw the letter, ripping it from his calloused hands and ran to their mother's room. Cinderniall ran after them trying to protest, but was unable to because the woman exclaimed happily from her room.

Cinderniall ran in and skidded to a stop behind the two girls looking at her, hope in their own eyes. Cinderniall's giant blue eyes widened, the dullness, emptiness gone, hope and wonder now shining brightly hoping for good news from the cruel woman.

"Can we go mother?" The squeaky voiced girls questioned excitedly.

"Of course," The woman replied standing up.

"May I go? It says the man of the house… that would be me correct?" Niall asked, trying to put a bit of humor into his inquiry.

"You're hardly a man," Shauna cackled, her sister laughed loudly, "You almost have breasts, and obviously, you have no balls, no manhood. You aren't a man at all."

Cinderniall's eyes fell to the floor, before they hardened. He moved around the girls going closer to his stepmother. "Please? May I please go?" Niall begged slightly.

"Of course you can… If you finish all your current chores, help the girls get ready, get the carriage and the mares ready, then… you can go," the woman agreed, an evil smile.

Niall's face brightened, and clapped his hand together. "Oh! Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Niall chanted as he left the room, moving quickly to start on all his chores.

"Mother!" The girls screeched at her, "Why did you say he could go! He'll ruin everything!"

"I said he could go IF he finished everything he needs to do," the woman replied darkly.

The girls cackled together, "Ohhh, iiif."

Cinderniall found spare time in the middle of his day to sneak away to his room and pull out clothes from when his father was alive, and had given him in the time of his death. Cinderniall had just hidden all the clothes he'd received and placed them on the mannequin he had in his room. The mice came up towards him, and Cinderniall tisked.

"It's a bit out dated isn't it? I don't think the Prince would be impressed with ruffles and a coattail from thirty years ago. Hm… lets see," Niall murmured pulling out a sowing book, "You think this might be good?" Niall showed the mice a picture of a suit that was up to date in the fashion world.

Harry and Louis ran up to the picture staring at it, assessing it before looking up at Cinderniall agreeing excitedly. The boy smiled at the animals and set the book down about to get to work, fixing the suit when the bells and calls started screaming at him.

"That's alright… Maybe I'll have time soon," Niall murmured leaving the room. The mice sighed sadly as Cinderniall left, Louis and Harry got into action telling the other mice why they should tailor the suit for Cinderniall as a surprise. And so they stared on tailoring.

Cinderniall finished dressing the girls and sighed sadly when his stepfamily met in the hall staring at each other's state of dress excitedly.

"Cinderniall, are all your chores finished?" The cruel stepmother questioned.

"Yes," Niall murmured, staring down at his run down shoes.

"Then tell me those are not the clothes you plan on wearing to the ball then."

"They're not… I just… I don't have clothes," Niall murmured turning around, "I hope you have an enjoyable time."

Cinderniall dejectedly made his way up the tower to his room. He shut the door, jumping in surprise when he saw a completely tailored suit, made ready for the ball. He looked at the mice, Harry and Louis looking proud of themselves, the other mice looking the same. Cinderniall picked the mice up nuzzling them thankfully. Quickly he dressed, putting on his father's shined dress shoes and rushed downstairs.

"I can go! Wait! I can go!" Niall chanted as he rushed to the foyer smiling brightly at his stepfamily.

"Oh good!" The stepmother spat out, "That is a very nice piece of fabric you used for your bowtie, and the lining for your jacket, it seems quite familiar doesn't it girls?"

"Hey! That's mine!" Shauna screamed out, tearing at the bowtie.

"That's mine!" Scotia screamed out as well, tearing at Cinderniall's jacket. This began a flurry of movement from the woman as they tore his clothes.

"Girls! Girls… Please… We have a ball to attend to," The cruel stepmother cackled, the girls following behind her out of the chateau.

Cinderniall stared down at his clothes, torn and falling to pieces as he stood there. His blue eyes widening and darted out to the side of the house, collapsing on a bench sobbing. His entire body shaking with horror at the lost of an almost dream come true. Cinderniall sighed softly, slowly calming down as he felt someone brushing his hair with their hand gently.

"Why are you crying?" a feminine voice asked.

Cinderniall jumped back, standing up, tripping over his feet to fall onto the ground. "Who are you?" Cinderniall stuttered. He studied the male in front of him dressed in some poufy sparkly trousers and shirt combination, and his slick black hair was as it if was staked up on top of his head.

"I'm your fairy god mother…erm… Father," the male said slowly standing up, "Now, why were you crying?"

"I… I wasn't crying," Niall grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Okay… Why were you balling your eyes out?" The fair god mother-father rolled his eyes, sticking his hip out slightly, placing his hand on his hip.

"I wasn't…. Well, if you really want to know… I-," Niall was interrupted by the man.

"Hey! Isn't there a ball tonight? Why aren't you there?" He asked shifting his hip again.

"I was just about to get-," and interrupted again.

"You know what! I think you should go to that ball and hook up with the Prince… OH but of course you have to dress as a woman for that, which I bet you wouldn't mind," The fair god mother-father chuckled whipping out a wand.

"Hey! Wait! You can't just dress me like a woman!" Niall called out.

The man didn't listen and waved his wand back and forth before tapping Niall's head, fairy dust flying around Niall, doing his hair into small compacted curls, a sparkling tiara atop his head. A large blue dress spreading out around him, and his height grew as glass slippers were placed on his feet.

"You look better than any woman I've ever seen," the fairy complimented.

"Oi! What the hell! I told you I didn't want… The Prince," It finally clicked for him, the reason he'd be dressed like this, "He… Thank you! Oh thank you so much! But… I can't… I can't go there, I don't have anyway to get to the palace."

"Oh, well, of course there is a way to fix that," The fairy chuckled twirling his wand around, creating a squash into a carriage, all the mice into horses, the horse into a driver, and the poor dog Paul into a door man.

"There you go Cinderniall! A carriage fit for a Queen, now go! You have until one in the morning! Bye bye!" The fair god mother-father cheered, pushing Niall into the carriage, hitting Harry the horse's flank causing the horses to speed towards the castle.

The carriage pulled to a stop, the door opening, Cinderniall flying out, holding the dress up as he rushed through the doors. He soon slowed down as he looked around the palace, awed by the architecture and the magnificence of the palace. He wandered into the ballroom, not noticing his stepsisters being called up to the meet the Prince.

The Prince was about to say a Princely hello to the horrid looking women, when he saw the slowly spinning in wonder Cinderniall. He felt refreshed by the sight of a woman, so taken with the building, not with him. The Prince gently moved past the ugly sisters and quickly towards the intriguing girl.

Cinderniall felt a tap on his shoulder and slowly turned around, his blue eyes widening when he saw the Prince. He was able to make a small, flushed, smile, bowing to him gingerly. The Prince reciprocated, taking Cinderniall's hand in his own, kissing it softly.

"Who are you?" The Prince questioned and slowly stood up.

"I'm Cinderniall.. Erm… but please call me Niall," Niall whispered, trying to make sure his voice didn't give away his gender.

"Niall," The Prince chuckled, "May I have this dance?" The Prince took Niall's hand gently.

"Of… Of course Prince," Niall stuttered, dropping a hand daintily on the male's shoulder. The Prince placed his free hand on Niall's waist, and slowly began to do a slow waltz.

"Please… Call me Liam," The Prince whispered and slowly danced with Niall in the middle of the ballroom.

"Okay… Liam," Niall whispered, a small flush covering his cheeks.

They danced, girls, mothers, and men whispered, wondering who this surprise woman was, where she reined from. Blue eyes darted up every once in a while to make sure this wasn't a dream as the eyes met light brown. Slowly Liam danced them, spinning them, to outside the ballroom, the dance slowing down.

"Would you like to go to the garden?" Liam whispered, his hand moving from Niall's hip to cup his cheek. Niall let out a slow shaky breath and nodded, a small smile forming.

Liam chuckled, and slowly led Niall through the labyrinth of hallways until they were outside in the crisp moon light air. Liam smiled down at Niall, who reciprocated the look as they walked into a gazebo, slowly sitting down, holding each other's hands.

"Why haven't I ever seen you before? I mean… If I were your father, I'd be hiding you too. You're too beautiful to be let out in the world, you could get hurt," Liam chuckled, his hand cupping Niall's cheek, turning Niall to make him look up at him.

"I… Uh… Thank you Liam… I should-," Niall's eyebrows furrowed slightly and glanced up at Liam who had interrupted him.

"Niall… May I kiss you?" Liam whispered, smiling shyly.

Niall's eyes widened slightly and looked up at Liam, a small smile gracing his features, "Of course Liam."

Liam cupped Niall's face with both hands, slowly pulling him in. Their lips touched, and sparked a need from both of them. A want they both knew they had, but were never able to act on until this moment. Niall's arms wrapped around Liam's neck, pulling him closer, their chest pressing together slightly. Liam's hand dropped down to Niall's waist, the other to his thigh.

Niall whimpered, his hands tangling in Liam's hair. The Prince nipped at his lips, Niall opening his mouth for Liam, shivering at the feeling of the male's tongue exploring his mouth, but soon they battled for dominance, Niall's hand moving to the back of Liam's neck pulling him into a deeper more passionate kiss.

Liam's hand gripped Niall's dress pulling the dress up to Niall's knee, his hand snaking under the dress, slowly moving up Niall's thigh. Niall moaned quietly in response, his head falling to the crook of Liam's neck. Liam began to kiss down Niall's jaw line, down his neck.

"Liam…. Liam… I have to tell you something," Niall panted out.

"I know… You're a boy… I know, it's alright," Liam whispered, his teeth nipping at Niall's collarbone.

"You… do? It… it is?" Niall panted out, arching into Liam, his hands playing with the hairs on Liam's neck, his head falling back as Liam sucked on his neck.

"Your voice is low, your shadow is showing up, no breasts, and you have an Adam's apple, not a great disguise. Your fairy god mother obviously didn't want to hide these facts," Liam murmured, "And of course it is, I've only ever been attracted to males."

Niall sighed in relief and continued to let Liam kiss and suck his upper torso. He moaned out when he felt Liam's hand brush his slowly growing erection. Liam pressed his lips to a spot behind Niall's ear, sucking on it gently, his hand gripping Niall's erection palming him slowly.

"Liam," Niall whimpered, bucking up into Liam's hand, "Oh god… Liam, I've dreamed of this," Niall whispered, his fingers digging into Liam's uniform, arching, his chest flush against Liam's chest.

Liam chuckled softly, and kissed Niall again laying him down on the bench, hovering over him, pressing his hips against Niall's. He sighed softly in Niall's ear, sucking on the spot behind his ear and ground down into Niall. Niall groaned arching off the bench, bucking up into Liam, a leg slung around Liam's waist, Liam still holding onto the leg. Niall moaned out loudly as he felt Liam's finger's pushing up against his hole. They both jumped when the clock clanged loudly, announcing it was the hour after midnight.

"It's… It's one in the morning," Niall panted out.

"So?" Liam murmured, continuing to suck on Niall's neck, and grinding down on him.

"I… I have to go, I'm sorry, I… I'm sorry," Niall moaned out, pushing Liam up and quickly fled from him running through the palace, out side. He tripped his heel falling off as he ran down the step. He turned to pick it up, but Liam was running straight out the large doors, calling for Niall.

Niall gasped out and jumped into his carriage forgetting his shoe and the carriage rushed away. It was halfway to the chateau when large horses coming after came into view. Harry and Louis sped up, causing the other horses to speed up as well, them all feeling the magic slipping away from them. Everything broke down, falling apart.

Niall was left on the side of the rode with six mice, a dog, a horse, a broken squash, and his raggedy clothes and hair. He picked up the mice and slowly walked the rest of the way to the chateau, making his way up to his tower, undressing and slipping into his bed, falling asleep tired from all of his excitement.

Niall woke up to the sheepish tweeting of the birds. He sighed and smiled at the animals, his eyes now very dull, he had become aware that he would never see Liam again. He dressed himself in his usual rags and went down stairs for his usual chores.  
He moved up the stairs back to the main floor seeing a flurry of movement from each woman in the house. Niall moved in circles, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, wondering why they were dressed so regally.

"What… What is going on?" Niall asked breathlessly.

"A herald is coming from the palace! They are trying to find the woman the prince as with last night!" Scotia screamed as she ran towards the door.

Niall's eyes brightened and laughed. The women stopped moving and stared at Niall, wondering what had caused the laughter. They had never heard such a noise leave his mouth before. Niall continued his sweeping sighing happily. The stepmother glanced at Niall curiously before moving to the door opening it allowing the herald inside.

"I have a heel that was left last night, and I am told that I must fit it on every one in the house, even if they appear male," The herald spoke confidently.

The woman nodded, her daughters sitting down and glared over at Niall who was dancing slowly as he swept the floor. The man placed the shoe on Scotia's feet, or at least tried, but the foot was far too wide to fit into the shoe. Scotia screamed angrily and the man moved onto Shawna trying to get the shoe on, but her feet were too small to fill the shoe the way it should be filled. He didn't bother with the stepmother, knowing the woman wasn't old, and spotted a humming Niall.

"You… would you try?" The man asked as he came up to Niall, an assistant holding the shoe. Niall felt his heart pound, and set the broom down nodding his head.

"I… sure… Of course," Niall murmured as he was led to the chair.

Niall sat down, slowly slipping his shoe off. The assistant quickly rushed over, tripping over the foot Niall's stepmother put out for him to trip over. The man fell, the heel flying in the air, crashing to the floor and broke to pieces. The herald groaned and fell to the floor having given up on the search.

"Don't worry, sir, I have the other heel, right here," Niall said softly, pulling out the heel out of his apron handing it to the man who had pulled himself up from the floor, his eyes shining.

"May I?" He questioned. Niall nodded his head slowly and slipped off his shoe, helping the man put the heel onto his foot.

"What! But Cinderniall's a boy! He can't marry the Prince!" Scotia screeched out.

The man looked at Niall standing up, cocking an eyebrow at him. Niall slipped on his shoes and stood up as well, heel in hand, and let out a giggle. He shook his head at the pathetic cries of the women of the house.

"I have no idea what they're talking about, if I was really a male, why would I dress as a woman, that's so ridicules," Niall giggled.  
The herald told the assistant to go to the carriage. The assistant came back with the Prince in tow. The Prince's eyes brightened when he saw

Niall. The girls fawned and sighed when they saw the Prince, their woes forgotten momentarily.

"Liam," Niall whispered adoringly, slowly moving towards the Prince.

"Niall," Liam said moving to Niall quickly, picking him up and spun him around, kissing his cheeks.

"No! You can't marry him! He's a maid, and a male at that!" The cruel stepmother screamed.

Liam eyed her and took Niall's hand slowly leading him towards the door. "Madam, I have no idea what you are talking about, I know for a fact that Cinderniall is a woman, probably more than the three of you put together," Liam spat and took Niall outside of the chateau that had become a prison all those years ago.

Niall smiled up at Liam brightly, pulling him into a kiss. Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, kissing him back lovingly. They stood outside of the carriage, just kissing each other, soon they got into the carriage, just looking at each other. They exited the carriage only an hour later the King standing there excitedly. Niall shyly introduced himself, explaining his rags and what had happened to him the previous night.

Within a month the two were married and off on their honeymoon. Niall never saw his stepfamily again. And he helped Liam ruled the kingdom. Liam's father died months after their marriage, which had been a relief since they were unable to conceive children. After years of "trying" the royal counsel let them adopt, and adopt they did. They changed the rules of marriage forever, towards the end of their rule, telling the people they were both male. They died in each other's arms, having lived

Happily Ever After.


End file.
